


Au diable la différence (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Family, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Tim a 35 ans et Alan 71 ans. Un soir pas comme les autres, Alan veut crever l'abcès entre lui et Timmy, son amoureux. Durant la nuit, le scientifique se pose des questions sur son avenir amoureux avec Tim. Plus les jours passent, plus les années défilent aussi, et Alan se voit trop vieux pour lui. Cependant Tim ne le voit pas comme tel. La conversation risque d'être explosive.
Relationships: Alan Grant/Tim Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Au diable la différence (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Sensuelle-ecchymose nous a demandé un Jurassic Park (le film) où Tim a grandi, il a désormais 35 ans, Alan 71, ils sont en couple mais Alan commence à craindre que Tim ne s'éloigne à cause de la différence d'âge.
> 
> oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les films Jurassic Park sont l'oeuvre d'Universal Pictures.
> 
> Note de l'autrice : voilà, j'ai répondu au défi de Sensuelle-ecchymose j'espère que tu aimeras cet OS. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire en tous cas. Je n'ai jamais écrit sur eux, mais je les aime bien, ces deux-là. Je vous souhaite une belle lecture à tous ! Merci à la déesse Almayen pour sa correction.

**Au diable la différence!**

« _Que vais-je dire à Timmy ? Ca suffit, notre histoire importe peu. Je deviens trop vieux pour lui. Mais malgré les années qui passent, je l'aime toujours, ce gamin qui jubile partout_. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai peur de le perdre avec ma vieillesse.» pensa le chercheur en posant son chapeau fétiche sur sa table ronde. « _Tiens, Tim est déjà renté à la maison ? C'est si rare venant sa part, normalement il devrait partir pour une fouille, ce soir au Texas._ » Termina-t-il, par la pensée en s'avançant dans l'immense pièce éclairée. « _Je l'aime et pourtant j'ai si peur qu'il me quitte pour une quelconque femme de la ville_. »

La chaleur se faisait très rare à l'intérieur de la demeure d'Alan car il avait une panne de courant depuis son retour. Il alluma donc sa grande cheminée avec prudence. De la sueur perla de son front à cause de l'effort réalisé pour soulever le gros morceau de bois, trop lourd pour lui. Son âge avait pris de l'avance et il n'aimait pas ça. Son état de fatigue était aussi causé par son voyage. Alan se reposa donc sur son canapé jusqu'à entendre l'arrivée de Tim dans la grande pièce principale de la maison.

Ce fut si gênant.

Il sentit cette chaleur qui l'envahit dans la foulée.

La tête posée entre ses deux mains, le scientifique bienveillant réfléchissait beaucoup trop selon les dires de Tim qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le plus jeune des deux arriva avec deux verres de champagne entre les doigts, souriant. Alan sourit malgré les angoisses profondes qui torturaient ses entrailles. Évidemment, le scientifique sourit en voyant Timmy s'approcher de lui avec un pas lent et régulier. Le plus âgé des deux eut des battements de cœur en le regardant sur tous les coutures. Tim sourit gaiement maintenant qu'il c'était libéré des deux verres en les donnant à son interlocuteur, posément.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Alan ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix généreuse et sensible.

—Je vais bien, je te remercie, Tim. Je réfléchis encore un peu sur notre voyage.

—Ah, tu réfléchis trop mon amour. Enfin, je veux dire que plus tu réfléchis, plus tu t'éloignes.

—Ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose. Termina-t-il, en croisant ses mains, d'une voix plus calme afin de ne pas effrayer son compagnon qui était figé sur place. »

Tim se releva délicatement afin de ne se pas, se brusquer. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules en signe de protestation et écouta Alan sans broncher. Il lui faisait peur quelques fois quand il réfléchissait trop. Il avait surtout peur de l'abandon déjà vécu par son propre père.

Durement, Tim avala sa salive et se crispa. Subitement, le frère de Lex se mit à penser en regardant Alan droit dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières. « _Non, ne me dites pas qu'il veut m'abandonner lui aussi. Pas comme Lex, ma sœur et mon père. Pas lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Non, je ne veux pas que ce cauchemar refasse encore surface pour moi. C'est trop. Vraiment trop. À vrai dire, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre que mon cœur s'affole de plus en plus. On a vécu tellement de belles choses que je ne veux pas que cela se termine subitement à cause de ses doutes. Il faut que je le garde. Il faut que…» pensa le frère de Lex._

_Puis, il sursauta quand Alan reprit la parole avec une voix un peu grincheuse._

« Tim… appela calmement le concerné, il faut qu'on discute d'un sujet sérieux, ce soir.

—On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, Alan ! Protesta le plus jeune en criant.

—Ne crie pas, il faut bien qu'on entame le sujet qui fâche, tu ne crois pas ? Souffla-t-il.

—Pas question. C'est Lex qui t'a mis cela dans le crâne ? Elle est venue te voir ?

—Pas du tout, elle n'est pas venue depuis qu'on est ensemble, Timmy.

Il eut légèrement les joues gonflées de rose.

—Pas question, je ne te crois pas. Sinon tu n'aborderais jamais le sujet de cette conversation inutile, si cela n'est pas mené par elle. Elle me fait souffrir ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle veut me détruire comme mon ignoble de père ! S'énerva le plus jeune, le souffle court.

—Ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi, gamin. Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir mais regarde la réalité en face, je deviens de plus en plus vieux, Timmy. J'ai _71 ans, tu as 35 ans…_

Tim grimaça sans répondre. Il laissa Alan le champ libre pour reprendre cette maudite conversation. Cela lui fit mal au cœur mais ne se laissa pas abattre par cette société méprisante.

—Là, c'est toi qui fuis notre relation amoureuse Alan. Tu fuis car tu as peur d'être rejeté par les autres types de cette maudite société actuelle. En même temps, il fallait être idiot pour écouter ma débile de sœur, mais je t'aime trop Alan. Je refuse que tu m'abandonnes comme …Termina-t-il en ayant les yeux larmoyants, tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime moi, tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais abandonné sur place durant toutes ses années de solitude ! Depuis, l'histoire de Jurassick… Tu fais partie de ma vie, même si tu ne m'aimais pas au début, en tant qu'enfant…. »

Là, Alan eut comme un choc.

Un grand choc.

Ce fut le terme qu'il a choisi à la déclaration du plus jeune qui se noya dans ses larmes de tendresses. D'un seul coup, il se leva de son canapé en cuir marron et se jeta sur Timmy. Il déposa un doux baiser chaleureux et sincère sur les lèvres fines de Tim. Son visage devint écarlate. La parole de Tim fit réfléchir Alan qui n'avait alors plus de doute sur sa relation intime avec le plus jeune. Il l'acceptait malgré les différences d'âges qui les opposaient pourtant.

La passion était toujours présente pour lui et son futur mari.


End file.
